


Velvet Touch

by klowntatorship



Series: Cyberpunk fics [11]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship
Summary: A collection of short smutty drabbles from my tumblr from a '100 smut dialogue prompts' ask game.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Cyberpunk fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Johnny/Kerry

**Author's Note:**

> “You know, you look real pretty when you cry.”,

There’s a sharp juxtaposition to the way Johnny’s calloused hand strokes over Kerry’s cheekbone. He touches him with such softness like the other man is a prized possession he holds with reverence. The touch makes Kerry groan around Johnny’s cock, the vibrations causing the man above him to hum. The tender stroking against his cheek offsetting the inherent cruelty that Johnny inflicts on him as he wrecks his throat. It makes Kerry’s head filled with cotton as he slips further into an addled state of arousal, almost forgetting entirely about the way his knees ache from the concrete below.

Johnny’s lips twist in a smirk as he watches the other man begin to grow antsy from the air that he’s depriving the man of. He draws his hips back just enough to let the man swallow in some much needed air before he’s thrusting back into the warm wet heat of Kerry’s mouth till his nose is pressed flush against Johnny’s pelvis. 

“You’re taking me so well Kerr.” Johnny’s voice is as soft as his touch, his tone like liquid amber, while a little breathy and gruff. He observes the man, taking note of how Kerry preens over the praise, his cheeks flushing a shade deeper as his hips rock up into nothing. Slowly, Johnny trails the hand that rests along Kerry’s cheek to curl into dark hairspray filled hair. He gets a good grip at the root before he begins to maneuver Kerry’s head to his liking, fucking the man’s face. 

Tears begin to prickle at the corners of Kerry’s eyes, and when he opens them, his sight is slightly distorted from the tears. Hands come up to rest on Johnny’s thighs, fingers flexing against the soft skin as he works to relax his throat and draw in what air he can through his nose. He lifts his gaze to look up at Johnny, catching the way his lips are parted and the subtle way his face twists in pleasure. He can’t see much else from behind the stupid sunglasses Johnny wore, but he knows he’s being watched. He can feel Johnny’s piercing gaze through the lenses.

“You know, you look real pretty when you cry.” Johnny comments, lips falling open as his breath began to catch in his throat. Kerry hums his affirmation as he drags the flat of his tongue along a vein, reveling in the way it makes Johnny’s head fall back against his shoulders. 

Kerry nearly chokes at the sudden movement of Johnny’s hips thrusting forcefully into his mouth, the action causing a few stray tears to roll down his cheeks. He’s half sure Johnny only did it to reassert that he was in charge of the situation here. Still, it sends electricity straight to his own cock trapped behind layers of his pants, and he can’t stop the moan that rumbles through his chest. 

Johnny just laughs lowly with a mean edge to it. “That’s my good boy.”

  
  
  



	2. Viktor/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you leave the house wearing that then the second you get back home I’m going to bend you over that bed."

The outfit V wore was downright indecent. The sheer mesh crop top hugged his torso tightly, bringing forth attention to the already well defined contours of his chest. And the shorts? Equally as bad, if not worse. Dark cropped shorts that barely cloaked the curve of his ass. If Viktor didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought V to be a Mox, not a cold-blooded killer. Though he supposes there was sometimes overlap of the two. The outfit was a walking advertisement for his body, and Vik could only imagine the hungry, predatory gazes that it would attract. 

The ripper comes up behind the man, his work calloused fingers curling into the soft space of V’s hips. He makes eye contact with the man through the bathroom mirror they stood in front of. He has half a mind to pull back V’s head and kiss that cocky look right off his face then and there. Instead, he curls blunt nails into V’s hips, hard enough that crescent-shaped indents would be left in his wake, anything to mar the skin and marks him as taken. 

He begins placing wet kisses along the curve of V’s neck, nipping gently at the skin for red to blossom but never lingering long enough to leave a mark before he works his lips up to press against V’s ear.

“If you leave the house wearing that then the second you get back home I’m going to bend you over that bed,” Viktor murmurs the promise lowly against V’s ear, pulling him flush so that the younger man could feel the swell of his semi-hard cock. He watches the way V’s jaw shifts as he grinds his teeth, color flooding his cheeks and spilling down his neck and to the tips of his ears. 

Vik moves a hand that rested on V’s waist to press on the center of the man’s back, pushing gently till he was leaning over the cluttered bathroom countertop. With teasing movements, he rocks against the younger man, the dull noises of denim brushing against denim filling the air around them. The lines of his face shift as his lips into a smirk when V’s body trembles with a shiver, and he doesn’t bother to hide how he drinks up the way it affects the other. V lets out a sharp exhale as he envisions the promise that Viktor speaks into the world, head hanging low as not to catch a glimpse of his flustered state in the mirror. “And I’ll make sure this entire apartment complex knows you’re mine.” 

“Feelin’ jealous, Vik?” V teased softly, looking over his shoulder to look at the ripper with a coy look. He grinds himself back against the growing erection Viktor is sporting, feeling a bit of pride swell when the other groans. “It’s just recon, ain’t gonna let no gonk touch me.”

“Better not.” It comes out a low growl, possession dripping from every note. Which really was no surprise to him at all; the man was rather testy when it came to V getting work done on him by anyone other than Vik. Still, despite him not even having left the apartment yet, he couldn’t wait till he would be back later. 

  
  
  



	3. Johnny/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you. Would you like that?”

“Fuck V, you really will just spread your legs for me anywhere, huh?” Johnny muses; his voice is a low growl that gets caught halfway in his throat. Johnny spoke the words with a ferocious veneration, yet his touch was nothing short of cruel. Metal and ‘ganic biting into the supple flesh of V’s thighs as he holds them open, his grip hard enough the purples and red would bloom under the digits.

All V can do is nod dumbly, staring at Johnny with half lidded eyes. His mind was anything but coherent in this state, too strung out on pleasure to ponder how he got himself into this situation. The only thing the man could focus on was the feeling of Johnny’s cock sliding in and out of him, how each movement plunged him further into the depths of his pleasure.

It didn’t matter that the bathroom’s countertop bit into the swell of his ass, or the faucet was lodged uncomfortably into his spine. If anything, the wires were too jumbled in his head that pain registered as muted pleasure in V’s mind. It was an obscene display to be held open and taken apart in the club’s dingy bathroom where anyone could walk in and see them in this carnal act. All V could do was let out a wanton moan for more.

“Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you. Would you like that?” Johnny asks, releasing one of V’s thighs so that he could cup V’s face and force him to maintain eye contact. The words and firm grip Johnny had on V sent shivers to skitter along his skin, a weak cry tumbling past chapped lips.

It was an empty threat. They both knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that Johnny would be sharing V; he was far too possessive. Would sooner splatter someone’s brain matter against the ceiling than let them lay a grimy hand on the merc. Still, the thought of seeing V spread out, taking whatever was given to him eagerly, allowing himself to be debased made Johnny’s cock throb and his hips stutter.

He brushes a thumb against V’s lower lip, watching the way it quivers under the pressure before sliding it into the wet heat of the merc’s mouth. As if it was second nature to V, he begins to suck almost instantly, tongue laving over Johnny’s thumb as his cheeks hollow. “Always such a fuckin’ whore, don’t even need to tell you what to do. Like you were fuckin’ born for this.”

V moans around the digit in his mouth, hips rocking down to meet one of Johnny’s thrusts to the best of his ability. He really should’ve had more dignity, put up more of a fight over the idea of being taken like this in such a public setting. But the minute the rockerboy had pressed him into the grungy countertop, he could feel the wobble in his knees and an unmistakable knot begin to form in his stomach. He was done for the moment that Johnny started growling in his ear about how he was going to ‘fuck him till the whole club knew what a whore he was.’

  
  
  
  



End file.
